Yours Truly, With Anarchy
by TheUnknownYears
Summary: "There is no greater evil than anarchy." Being forced to move back to a life you had been avoiding since you were a child may cause conflict but Renee Young is ready for anything that may create anarchy in her life. After her mother decides she can't take living with Renee anymore, she decides the best place for her daughter is to live with her Uncle Clay Morrow.
1. Seeds

"I still don't get why I have to live here?" I ask my Mum from the passages seat as we drive down the highway. I could feel the sun burning my feet that I had been hanging outside the window.

"You can't be living with me anymore. I've been trying and trying to get through to you and you just can't seem to get it." She starts raising her voice.

I just roll my eyes in response. "I'm sure Clay is absolutely thrilled to have you passing me on to him." I hadn't seen Uncle Clay in a few years. We moved away and I had been avoiding Charming whenever I could since my father was killed, but my mother always ended up dragging me along until I was finally old enough to say no and stopped coming.

Clay is my mother's brother and that's how my parents met. My late father was on of the First Nine and had grown up with John Teller. It was always both of their dreams to start a motorcycle club but they never knew the eventual heartache it would bring the, and their families until the monster was already created.

"He is your Uncle and he offered."

"What?" I finally face her. "When you are on the phone, complaining about your only child and how terrible of a person I am?" I ask, my tone dripping sarcasm.

"Yes!" She yells, finally sick of me arguing with her. We hadn't stopped since we left the house and started the trip.

I lay my head back and sit silently. It's never easy hearing your own mother telling people how hard you are to live with and how much you needed to leave, etc.

"Stop the car." I say suddenly, finally making up my mind on what I had been thinking the whole trip.

"Stop the fucking car!" I yell when she doesn't move.

"Why? You going to walk the rest of the way, huh?" She challenges me but still doesn't make a move to stop the car. "Don't be so ridiculous."

"Let me out now!"

"You don't even know the way." She fills her eyes.

"I'll figure it out." I grab my backpack from where it lays at my feet. It was starting to get dark but I could still see that we were near the town entrance and I was desperate to walk and clear my head.

My mother screeches to a stop. "Fine, get out." She doesn't even look in my direction as I get out. She just presses down on the accelerator and speeds off.

I take a deep breath and start my walk.

* * *

It's not hard to find Gemma's. I had a pretty good memory and could remember the many times the kids of Samuel would scare out parents and run away from the club house to Gemma's.

I can hear them all chatting and laughing indie, have dinner. I decide to just stay outside, not wanting to interrupt. I light up a smoke and lean against one of the many bikes lined up in Gemma's driveway.

I had a lot of good memories of my time with Charming but I also had bad memories that seem to stick out a lot more. It's definitely going to be an adjustment living her but I grew up always destined to be a part of the family this life brings. It was just a matter of welcoming the changes between my old home and my new home.

* * *

I've been standing out the front for half an hour before I hear movement coming from the front door. I watch from the bike I'm leaning against, waiting for one of them to notice me but the two men that walk out just continue joking with each other.

The first one to look up, I hadn't seen before. "Who the heck are you?" He asks me. This grabs the second mans attention. He recognises me straight away.

"Well look who decides to show up. Miss Renee Young."

"Tiggy," I take a drag of my freshly lit cigarette. "Long time, no see."

He looks me up and down, checking out just how much I have grown since I last saw everyone. I look behind tig to see Gemma in the front doors entryway.

"Have a nice walk?" She asks.

"Hmm, real refreshing." I reply in the same sarcastic voice as she had spoken in. "So where's all my crap?" I look around. "I'm hoping my mother had the decency to leave my belongings behind." I point to my backpack. "This just won't do."

"We've got a room set up for you at the Clubhouse. All your stuff is there. Tig will give you a ride over." Gemma finishes, walking back inside without saying another word.

Gemma and I had always clashed but everyone says it's because we are so alike and such strong women which causes us to compete and argue all the time. I just roll my eyes.

"Hop on, doll." Tig says, grabbing my attention from the front door and handing me his spare helmet.

* * *

After we arrive, I hop off Tig's bike, waiting for him before I enter the clubhouse. I had practically lived here as a kid but now after not being back for so long, I wasn't comfortable walking through like I own the place without a member with me.

Tig grabs the spare helmet from me and places it on his bike. "Come on." He says, sensing how uncomfortable I'm feeling.

I pull my bag strap tighter and start following. Looking around when we enter I can see the familiar group of women that are here to help the men as well as the old ladies - just in different ways. I just keep walking with my head down. I'm too tired and am determined to just get comfortable in my new room and sleep.

I stand back as Tig opens my dorm door. I step in behind and take in my new home. I can see a double bed with hopefully fresh sheets, which has my two suitcases full of things from my old life in Bakersfield. Gemma has set up shelves above a desk in the corner next to the door that leads to my own personal en-suite bathroom. I take my backpack off and put it on top of the set of drawers to the side of my bed.

"It's nice." I say, finally turning to Tig.

"Yeah, we all live the highlife here." He replies sarcastically. "Alright, well I'll leave you to it. If you need anything I'll be at the bar."

"Thanks Tig." I sit down on the bed and take a deep breath.

"Hey, Renee."

"Yeah?"

"Your dad would be real happy you're back home, where you belong." Even if this wasn't true, it makes me feel better. I just smile back in response.

As soon as the door closes, I lay back and try to sleep through the loud music that starts to play in the common room.


	2. Fun Town

It takes me a moment when I wake to know exactly where I am. I don't exactly remember when I fell asleep, all I know is I was exhausted.

Rolling out of bed, I pull one of my many suitcases onto the bed and find my toiletries. I make note of how I need to make this my own space and unpack everything but before any of that can happen, I need a shower and something to eat.

* * *

I walk towards the kitchen to find the guy from last night that was with Tig. "Morning." I say making my presence known.

"Morning." He replies, continuing to make coffee for when the men wake up. He turns to me when I don't move or say anything.

"I didn't get your name last night." I tell him. I haven't been to charming since I was sixteen so over the nine years, more member have joined that I haven't met.

"Half-sack."

"Half-sack?" I ask, unsure if that's what he said.

"Yeah," he starts to unzip his pants and pulls them down to reveal his half sack.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"I lost it whilst serving in Iraq." He pulls his pants back up.

"Impressive." Just as I say this Jax walks in. "Jackson Teller."

"Renee Young." He laughs and grabs me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Glad you're home. I missed your bratty ass."

"I missed you too, asshole." I laugh into his shoulder. Jax had always been my best friend growing up as well as Opie. We grew apart when I slowly stopped coming back. The last night I saw him I thought it would be the last. He took my virginity that night after I asked him, in fear that a guy back home who didn't care about me, would end up being the one to. Sounds weird but I was young and wanted it to be with someone special to me.

"Heard you been giving your Ma a hard time."

"Yeah," I don't look him in the eye but watch Half-sack leave so we can talk in private. "It's more complicated than that." I say, finally meeting his eye.

"Right." He nods, understandingly. "You coming to Funtown?" He changes the subject.

"That place is still running?" I ask, laughing. We had a lot of memories at Funtown when it would show up at Charming.

"Yeah a few of us guys are going to let off some steam, you know?"

"Look Jax, Mum told me about your son. I'm really sorry." I grab his hand and squeeze it. This is my way of letting him know I really mean it. "I would love to meet him."

"Abel. His name is Abel." Jax says though a tear-filled smile.

"Beautiful." I pull him into a final hug. "Alright, I'm going to get ready for Funtown." I say over excitedly and wipe the tears that have escaped my eyes.

* * *

I watched from the ground, laughing at Bobby, Jax and Tig riding the little kid's dragon roller coaster. They are such children.

When they finish their rides, we meet up with Clay and Gemma. I stand a bit back from the group, still not a hundred percent feeling like I belong. I'm regretting ever stopping visiting my Samcro family, it had been so long and I was still shaken up with my Mum's decision to send me away.

I watch Clay out down Gemma from her position over his shoulder and suddenly stop in front of the very recognisable Elliott Oswald and his family. Their exchange is awkward.

I hear their daughter speak and I listen. "Um, hey Mum. Um gonna go to the Spinout again."

"Tristen, you've been on it four times already." Karen replies. I see this as a chance to finally get rid of the bunch of tickets I wasn't going to use.

"Hey, here you go." I say, passing Tristen all my tickets.

"That's not necessary." Karen tried to stop me as Tristen grabs them from.

"It's fine." I smile. "I wasn't going to use them."

"They kicked her off because she was screaming too loud." Jax teases me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I just laugh.

"What do you say?" Elliot asks Tristen.

"Thanks."

"No worries." I reply quickly and watch as she runs off to the ride, when Tristen is gone, Karen makes sure she dismisses herself and Elliot.

"Come on. Come on." Jax say to Tig, Bobby and I. Keen to go and see more of Funtown, he pushes my lower back as we walk away.

I can hear an obnoxious clown yelling as we walk faster through the fair. I get distracted watching him as we walk that I didn't notice the guys stop and watch two men as they walk by.

"You okay?" I ask Jax as the guys and him meet up with me.

"Yeah-" he starts but the freaky clown interrupts.

"Ooh, look at the big bad bikers, huh?" Jax just laughs at him and grabs the balls off the Carny. "Going to get Clowny all wet, huh?" He continues to bait the guys. We all start to encourage Jax, obviously wanting this guy to shut up.

"What's the matter tough guy? Can't fit the little ball in the tight hole?" The clown yells out. A small crown starts to gather and I really just want to see this guy get dunked.

"Bet all your leather-wearing butt buddies say the same." And that's when the boys have officially had enough. I step forward as the boys lunge for him, hearing the clowns pleads, I press the button for him to go into the water.

"My bad." I say as I walk away and leave the boys to it. I walked towards the food stalls and grab a sprite. As I leave, I bump into a body. Looking up, I see Uncle Clay with no Gemma.

"You alright?" He laughs.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking."

"No worries. I haven't go to talk to you since you Mum dropped your stuff at the clubhouse."

"Yeah, it's pretty overwhelming being shoved off to a place you've been avoiding." I roll my eyes and take a sip from my drink.

"You know, my sister told me about the shit you got into back home." He turns very serious. "You being that shit to Charming, I'm not going to let it slide like good ol' Christine did, got it?"

I stare blankly at him. "You think you scare me? You think I'm threatened?" I laugh in his face humorlessly. "Let's get one thing straight here, Uncle Clay." I emphasise the Uncle. "You are not my father."

He grabs my arm roughly, stopping me from walking away. He goes to say something but is interrupted by Juice running over to us. "Hey, the Irish are coming."

"Go did the others." He tells Juice, dismissing him. Clay gives me one last look before walking away.

I take a deep breath and go to where Juice just ran off to. I need Jax to take me back to the clubhouse. My mood was shot and I needed to get back and unpack anyways.

It's not hard to find the group, they're all starting to head back to their bikes. "Jax!" I call out before he can take off. "I'm coming." I throw my leg over his bike, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

When we arrive at the clubhouse, I go straight to my dorm, needing to clear my head. Being here, in Charming, my mind doesn't know how to feel. I'm happy to be back and see everyone but then again, so much bad stuff happens in this place. I'm happy I'm not at Bakersfield but torn with being sent away.

I just think once I make this place my own, I'll feel normal again. I pull one of my suitcases on the bed and let out an exhausted breath.

* * *

It's pitch black by the time I'm finished unpacking. I make note of the shopping that has to be done and how I need to start my new job tomorrow - working at Teller-Morrow helping Gemma. 'I'm absolutely thrilled.' I think sarcastically.

I walk out to get some fresh air and pass the guys sitting at the bar, talking to an Irishman. "Sorry." I apologise quietly as they stare at me passing.

Once I'm outside, I light a cigarette and take a deep breath. I think about how I should apologise to Clay but before I can think any further, I watch Gemma's car pull up.

"Have fun at Funtown?" I ask, laughing at my own joke. When Gemma doesn't react, I start to worry. "What's wrong?" I ask seriously.

"Elliot Oswald's daughter was raped just by Funtown." She sighs. "Taken when she left the ride."

"Shit." Is all I can say. Gemma walks inside, touching my shoulder as she passes.

I flick my cigarettes, no longer feeling the need to be outside. Heading to my down, I overhear Gemma telling the men.

Going to sleep wasn't going to be easy tonight.

* * *

The next morning I walk into the office, expecting to see Gemma for my official shift. The point of sending me away was to teach me responsibility among other things. Instead of Gemma in the office, I'm greeted with Deputy Chief Hale.

"Good morning." He says obviously not recognising me.

"David Hale, I am quite offended." I mockingly put a hand on my heart.

"Miss Renee Young. I apologise. You look very different with your old age." He says, teasing me.

"Well, you know, it's just a sad fact of life." I laugh. "So what can I help you with? I assume you're not here for a reunion."

No, sadly not." He turns serious. "I need you to get all your guys here that we're at Funtown yesterday."

"Is this about Tristen? You can't seriously think it's one of my guys?" I ask, getting defensive.

Hale just ignores me and says "Get them here." I pass him and the other officers on my way to the clubhouse.

As I enter, I see them all exiting Chapel. "Hey Clay," I say getting his attention. "Hale's here. Wants to speak to you and anyone who was at Funtown."

I follow after them as they start walking to where Hale is in front of the shop.

"You girls selling cookies?" Clay asks Hale.

"We're investigating a sexual assault." Hale and his officers walk to Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby and I, meeting us halfway.

"You serious?" Jax asks.

"Yeah." He pauses. "I need to talk to all your guys that were at the carnival last night. If they're not here, get them here now."

"You think a son had something to do with that rape?" Clay asks, already sick of this conversation.

"Half of them have violent crimes on their rap sheets. Just following logic."

Jax chuckles, looking back at me where I stand next to Bobby. "Wasn't it just last week four Oakland cops were busted for prostitution and rape?" I just nod, not really having any idea. Sounds about right though. "Logic tells me we should ask where your dick was last night." Jax finishes, making a good point.

"And don't say 'in your mama'." Clay jokes.

Over the conversation, Hale tell Clay, "Officers Mann and Fain will be taking your statements." Hale smirks. "It could take hours."

"We're trying to run a business. See all these cars? Stuff has to get done." I put my two cents in, trying to get my guys out of questioning and on to finding this creep.

"They can do it here," Hale says to me and then turns to Clay. "at the station house - wherever you wanna do it." He pauses. "And don't say kin your mama'." With that he is gone and leaves the two officers.

I walk away, not feeling necessary, and go into the office to stay until Gemma shows. I put the coffee on knowing the cops will be hanging around for as long as they could and inevitably were going to want coffee. Cliché but true.

"Renee!" I hear Tig call out, walking into the office.

"Yeah?"

"Call Juice, tell him to get here." He goes to turn to leave but then remembers something. "And get him to tell Half-sack to keep tabs on Hale."

"No worries." I say and pick up the phone, keen to do something.

* * *

After Gemma calls and lets me know she's at the hospital, I go out for a cigarette, clearly not doing any work today. I find Clay, Jax and Tig watching the officers from the garage.

"I can't believe these assholes are takin' another coffee break." Jax says.

"Total jerk off. Hale must know we're looking for the guy." Clay sighs. "We're going to be here all day."

"Don't judge me," I say, making my presence known. The guys turn to me.

"Okay." Tig says, unsure of what I'm going to say.

"I have pills to help me sleep." I take a drag of my cigarette before continuing. "We crush some up, put them in their coffee. Buys you guys time." I shrug.

"Oh, two double 'tranquiccinos' coming up." Tig said, liking my idea.

Clay looks at me, thinking it over before nodding. Tig follows me into the office and watches as I pull out my pills from my bag on the couch.

"Don't you need them?" He asks, looking them over.

"Nah, Mum sent me to some doctor and that's what he gave me." I shrug. "They change me so I don't take them."

Tig nods, understanding what I mean before crushing some and putting them into the coffee pot. When he puts the rest in his pocket, that's when lay comes to the doorway and nods at Tig and I.

"Looking at a 12-hour nap." Tig tells him.

"Nice." Clay replies quietly. He walks further into the office and I take a seat on the couch.

"Fresh pot, boys." Tig calls out as Jax lets him know they're coming from where Clay was previously standing. "It's hot." He says as he pours the coffee.

I watch the officers as they look at the office; at all the half naked women posters hanging on the walls.

"Jackson? Renee?" Tig offers us a cup. We smile and say 'No thank you.' knowing exactly what he was doing.

Clay and Tig start talking about Juice as I watch the officers start to wobble on their feet.

"That was quick." Tig said in disbelief as he grabs the officer.

"They're strong." I say, agreeing.

"Good to the last drop." Clay jokes. I start cracking up laughing.

"That's so bad." Tig says through his own laughs.

"Don't fall on the floor." Jax says, making us all laugh even harder.

* * *

Finally with the cops asleep, the men get started on finding the creep. Jax and Chibs go to question the guys at Funtown and Clay, Tig and Bobby go to talk to Darby. I take this opportunity to go shopping, figuring I'll find something to buy. Anything beats waiting around.

As I walk down the Main Street, I notice a kids store and decide I should buy something for little Abel.

The door chimes as I enter, notifying the shopkeeper. "Good afternoon." She says as I walk by. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Just looking." I smile back, walking further into the store. I walk by dozen of stuff toys, legos and some clothing before I find the perfect item.

The tiny teddy bear sits in a pile of others with different coloured shirts and different prints. The one that calls out to me has the Harley Davidson logo on a black T-shirt that is on top of all the others.

I grab it and go straight to the counter, knowing this is exactly what would be perfect for Abel.

"Thank you." I say, walking out after paying. I quickly go into a few more stores for things to make my room more like home before returning back to the clubhouse.

* * *

I've been laying in my dorm for a few hours, bored at the fact no one was here to talk to or drink with before Jax pops his head in.

"You awake?" He asks, barging in anyways.

"I am now." I say, sitting up. "What's up?"

"I'm going to head up to St. Thomas and visit the kid. Was just wondering if you wanted to come?"

This makes me jump up from the bed excitedly. "Of course! I got him a little present." I dig through the shopping bags and show Jax.

"He'll love it." Jax says, smiling at the Harley Davidson shirt. I put the bear in my bag as we walk out, straight to his bike.

* * *

Jax takes us straight to the room, being so used to going there by now, he no longer needs to ask the Nurse's desk. I look through the window that leads to Abel's room that he is staying in. I can see his little body in the chamber as Jax pulls the door open. I hesitantly step inside, not sure what to do but I can't keep my eyes off his tiny, fragile body.

"Oh Jax." I whisper, choking up crying. I walk closer to Jax, hugging his side.

"He is all through the rough parts now, just need time to grow and heal." He tell me, rubbing my back.

"Definitely Teller blood running through his veins." I laugh through tears. We hear a knock on the window and see Gemma.

"I'll be back." Jax kisses my head and goes to speak to Gemma outside. This gives me time alone with the baby.

"Hey baby, I'm Renee." I say, taking a seat. I don't know if he can hear me or not but I like to believe he'd be able to. "I got you a teddy for when you're free from here."

I look up when I hear Gemma enter the room. "He is such a lucky baby to already be surrounded by so much love." I finish and take a deep breath. I sit and just listening to his steady heartbeat.

"He sure is." Gemma replies.

I look to the window to see Elliot talking to Jax. "I really how they find the sick bastard who did that to Tristen." I say to Gemma.

"They will, baby. They will." No matter how much we usually argue, right now none of that matters. We're more concerned about Tristen than our own differences.

We watch as Elliot storks away and Jax turns to us. "I'm going to go and try to talk to Tristen alone." Gemma tells me, standing up and leaving me alone again.

I stay a little bit longer before deciding it's time to go. I kiss my hand and place it on where Abel lays. "See you later, Abel."

I meet Jax outside as he is walking quickly to Abel's door. "Come on. We've got to go." Jax grabs my arm and ushers me outside.

I already know he is trying to beat Hale to Funtown so they can take care of the guy. I grab my pocket knife out of my bag and slice Hale's tire before jumping onto Jax's bike and leave St. Thomas.

Jax drops me off at the clubhouse, meeting up with the guys before they all leave, going to Funtown.

I go to my dorm, picking up the bottle of vodka on my way and wait until I hear any news.

* * *

A few hours of drinking alone later, Tig shows up at my door.

"Come in." I call out after I hear two knocks. "Done?" I ask Tig as he sits down next to me on the bed.

Taking a big swing of Vodka, Tig nods. "Done."

* * *

**A/N **

**Thank you for reading! Please don't be shy to let me know if I write too much. I'm doing the writing episode by episode. **

**UNEDITED **


	3. Patch Over

"Pack a bag. You're going to Nevada." Clay barges in and announces before leaving without explanation. Half asleep. I do as I'm told before walking outside with my backpack.

"Why am I going to Nevada?" I ask Clay, finding him watching over everyone working in the gauge.

"You remember Jury?"

"Yeah, my dad and Teller were good friends of the club. Helped them out a lot."

"Jax and Bobby are heading up there for Club business -" Clay goes to continue but I interrupt

"What's this got to do with me?" I ask still annoyed from being abruptly woken up and tired from drinking the night before with Tig.

"Gotta keep a low profile on the road so with someone riding bitch, it makes it look like a harmless ride up the border." Clay pauses. "If it all goes to plan." Clay adds before walking away, leaving me confused.

I look over to find Tig watching me. He just shrugs and I roll my eyes before finding Jax.

I find Jax walking towards me as I near his bike, it's obvious he has been looking for me. "Got everything?" he asks when he reaches me.

"Yeah, I'm ready whenever." I say, tapping my bag. "I guess I don't really have a choice."

"Nope." he laughs. Bobby meets up with us and jumps on his bike.

"We gotta be on our best behaviour, Renee. Got it?" Bobby teases.

"Sir, yes Sir." I wink and jump on behind Jax on his bike.

As I get comfortable, we watch as the infamous Tara Knowles pulls into the lot. I hadn't seen Tara since I've been back but I had heard Gemma talking about the Doctor's return.

I wasn't around for her leaving but I do remember the drunken phone call from Jax and hearing the heartache in his voice.

Jax taps my thigh, "All right. Give me a minute." I get off the bike, letting him get off as well.

"Yeah, I'll find you guys." Bobby tells us, putting out of the lot. I light a cigarette, figuring I'll have enough time before Jax finishes talking.

Tara looks over at me, noticing that I had been on Jax's bike. "Renee, hey." She says shocked to see me.

"Hey Tara." I smile and leave Jax and her to talk.

As I put out my cigarette, I watch Jax wrap up the conversation, giving Tara a kiss on the cheek as well as Gemma who had pulled up for the day.

"You finish your duties now?" I ask Jax when he walks over.

"All done. Let's go."

Riding on the back of a motorcycle always reminds me of the excited little kid who loved going everywhere with her dad. I used to love when my father would travel to Nevada to see Uncle jury. The days leading up to our trip, my parents would argue on the fact that I wanted to go and wanted to constant ly with my father.

I would always win my way because of how my dad loved me to be his little gift to show his friends.

We catch up with Bobby with ease, speeding a little to get closer so if anything went down, they had each other. But as soon as we ride next to him, we've met with trouble.

"What do we got?" Bobby asks as we all watch the pack of bikes driving towards us.

Jax straightens up to get a better look. "Mayans."

"So much for low profile." Bobby says sarcastically. I went to comment on how I didn't need to come on this trip after all but when I look up to the group, I see one of the men come onto our side of the road and point a gun at us. I quickly duck my head behind Jax's back as we drive closer and closer.

The Mayan quickly swerves back in his lane and I poke my head back up. I look back to see three of them turn and start to follow us. but we just continue straight, gaining some speed and distance between us.

"Two on three?" Jax asks Bobby angrily. Jax doesn't include me as I am unarmed and am only riding bitch. Bobby just nods, knowing exactly what Jax wants to do.

"Hold on tight!" Jax yells at me as he screeches to a stop. The three Mayans pass through the middle of us, giving us the advantage. Jax and Bobby pull out their guns and shoot at The Mayans. I duck but am not fully hidden.

After a few shots, the Mayans drive off and we continue on our trip with hopefully no more run ins.

We make a quick pit stop just over halfway to Nevada, having been riding for a while with zero breaks.

"Give me the prepay." Jax says, pointing to my backpack where he had put some of his this things also. I pass it to him before going inside the small cafe with Bobby.

I grab a bottle of water and meet up with Bobby in line.

"How you feeling?" Bobby asks me. "I know this must be bringing back memories of your old man."

"I'm fine." I shut down any questions. Not wanting to show just how much this is affecting my mind.

Bobby goes to say something but is interrupted by Jax joining us. "Patch Over. Tonight." Jax tell us, passing md the prepay to put away. We just nod, knowing the message and to talk no further about the issue until Jax talks to Jury.

We leave the store ready to hit the road again. and find some guy sitting on Jax's bike getting his girl to take a photo of him posing. I already know this isn't going to end well.

"Which one is it?" The girl asks her boyfriend, looking at his phone. The boyfriend stays seated on the bike.

"What are you? An idiot? Take the picture?"

"Can't find the button. Sorry."

We reach the bickering couple and I stand to the side, watching Jax go up to the girl. "Here. Let me do it." he says, grabbing the phone.

"Holy shit." The girl says, knowing this meant bad news." l-I told him not to sit on your bike."

"That's all right." Jax smiles at her, using his charm. Bobby nods at the guy as he walks close. With us all surrounding, the guy looks intimidated.

"You look like a guy knows how to get his way." Jax finally speaks to the man on his bike. "You do that to her lip?" the girl has a cut on her bottom lip that clearly from the abuse of her boyfriend.

"Bitch has a mouth on her, you know?" He looks over at me as he says this before turning to Jax. I just scoff at him.

"Sure. I get it." Jax looks at me, and I know he wants to tell me to just go along with it. This swipe the smile from the girls face.

The men discuss their bikes but I tune out, wanting to hurry up and get back on the road. I was looking forward to some free booze and partying and this bitch and her wanker boyfriend was holding us up.

I tune back in when I see the guy posing on Jax's bike. "Alright. Say Cheese."

"Cheese." The guy smiles at the camera.

"Nice." Jax smiles at Bobby, handing him the phone.

"That's before." Bobby says.

"Before?" The guy asks right before Jax grabs his helmet, hitting the guy across the face with full force, knocking him off the bike.

"You don't ever sit on another man's bike, asshole." Jax's is wipe of his previous smile and is turned serious.

The girlfriends start laughing in disbelief. "Holy Shit." She says, admiring Jax.

"Shut up, bitch!" The guy yells before receiving a kick to the side from Bobby.

"A little respect for the fairer sex." Bobby tells him as he groans on the floor. "That's after." Bobby takes the photo and drops the phone on the guy.

We walk towards the bikes and I sit back behind Jax. "Where you heading?" Jax asks the girlfriend who is just standing watching us. I look over at Bobby and roll my eyes, knowing exactly where this is heading.

"Uh, no place special.'' She smiles.

"Me too." Jax replies, tapping my thigh. "Renee. You ride with Bobby." he whispers to me. I hop off with no argument, doing anything to get there as soon as possible.

When I'm off the seat, Jax taps where I once was sat so the girl will hop on. "I'm Susie."

I wrap my arms around Bobby and we're off.

We had finally arrived and I was in desperate need to stretch my legs. I stand up straight and hear my back crack in protest. It had been a long time since I rode on the back of a bike for that long of a ride.

"Just don't ask any questions, okay?" I hear Jax say and look over to see him talking to Susie. "I'll let them know you're with me." he then leans in and kisses her.

Bobby looks from beside me to see Jax and Susie kissing and groans. I laugh and throw my arm around him. "You good, Bobby?" I say, laughing quietly. He doesn't get to answer before Jax walks over to us with a smug look on his face, leaving Susie on her own to walk behind us.

"You know, you are the James T. Kirk of the M.C. world." Bobby says to Jax.

"Going where no man has gone before." he replies, his smirk going wider.

"Oh, please." I say, rolling my eyes. "I think every man's gone there before." Jax gives me a look at it to say 'be quiet.'

"Jackson Teller!" I hear someone yell. I break my stare from Jax and look up to see Uncle Jury with his arms spread wide.

"Uncle Jury!" Jax calls back and hugs Uncle Jury. Letting go Jax turns to Bobby. "You guys remember Bobby." Uncle Jury shakes his hand and the man stood next to him who Bobby calls 'Needles'

Jax comes to me and pushes forward towards the men. "And of course, you remember- "Jax doesn't finish as he is interrupted by Uncle Jury.

"The princess of Samcro." Uncle fury grabs me and pulls me in a tight hug.

"Uncle Jury." I breathe out and hug him. just as tight. I hear the boys laugh at our exchange. "It's so good to see you." I tell him as I pull back.

Uncle Jury grabs my hand and pulls me through the door of the clubhouse. All heads of members and sweetbutts turn to us as Jury makes our presence known.

"M.C. royalty in the house, folks." Jury turns and points back to Jax and Bobby behind us. "Jax Teller, Bobby Elvis of the Sons" Jury twirls me around before letting go of my hand. "And the princess of Samcro, Renee Young."

I just laugh and take a seat at the bar, ordering a whiskey on the rocks.

I catch the end of Jury's and Bobby's conversation as I order a second Whiskey. "As in '$1,200, a night. My treat brother." I laugh as Bobby kisses jury and picks up Daytona before taking her to the back.

"Hey Uncle Jury" Jury turns to me as I call out his name. "Any positions opening? I've been thinking..." I say laughing but Jury interrupts me before I can finish.

"No way, girlie. Your dad would haunt my ass." He says taking a seat beside me.

I laugh, looking around the Devil's Tribe clubhouse. After not being here for so long. I didn't remember anyone clearly as much as I remember Uncle Jury. I catch the eye of one of the members whose sat with four other members, two with sweetbutts on their arms. Mr Eye contact looks to be around twenty eight with short, black hair with a very handsome face. I feel my cheeks heat up and break eye contact before I embarrass myself.

My attention is brought back to Jury as Jax sits down on the stool next to him with Susie awkwardly standing beside Jax. Jury notices this too before calling over a Sweetbutt named Cherry.

This honey's with Jax. Show her the ropes, darlin'." Jury tells Cherry when she reaches where we're sat.

"Sure thing." She smiles before turning to Emily. "Come on, sweetheart."

I feel a presence beside me as Jury and Jax start up their own conversations, talking about Club business once the girls have left.

"A beer, please." I turn to see Mr. Eye Contact addressing the bartender.

"Sure thing. Sweets."

I watch the interaction before turning back to my drink.

"So, Princess of Samcro, hey?" I look back up as mystery man speaks to me.

"That's what they say." I reply. I lay my head on my hand, leaning on the bar as the lady hands him the beer. "And what do they call you?"

"Damien." He puts his hand out for me to shake.

I laugh, placing my hand in his. "Pleasure Damien. Call me Renee."

"You smoke, Renee?" He grabs a packet from his kutte.

"Yeah." I smile, grabbing my drink and following Damien outside.

"And yeah, now I'm stuck in Charming, 'learning how to be a responsible adult.'" I roll my eyes, blowing out smoke from my cigarette.

Damien and I had been sitting outside chatting for a while now. I had learnt he had been a part of Devil's Tribe for 4 years now.

"Are you not for this life?"

"It's not that." I shake my head. I keep my eyes on my burning cigarette instead of looking into Damien's eyes. I'm embarrassed about opening up so much to a stranger. "I loved this life growing up. I always wanted to be around the club but things happen and it's hard to be suddenly pushed back into it."

I look back up as I hear the clubhouse doors open. "Bobby Elvis!" I laugh out, glad to have something to distract myself. "How you going, old man?" I ask as he throws himself down next to me, exhausted.

"I _love_ Jury." He laughs, lighting his cigar, drawing out the love.

"Damien?" I hear one of the members of Devil's Tribe call out, nodding his head for him to go there.

"I'll catch you later, Renee." Damien smiles, getting up and leaving.

I watch him run off and not long after Jax walks out.

"How'd you go with the whole patch over conversation?" I ask you as he takes a seat where Damien once was.

"Yeah, you and Jury get into it?" Bobby asks as well.

"Yeah," Jax's shake his head. ' 'He didn't see it coming."

"I bet." I stub out my cigarette under my shoe before turning my full attention back to Jax.

"I don't know if the old man's gonna be able to hang a reaper on his back." Jax continues. "This shit don't feel good to me." He shakes his head. "Clay's making a mistake. The Tribe ain't S.O.A. material."

We're all silent for a beat, not really knowing what to say. Overall, this was club business and I didn't really have room to have an opinion on the matter. I'm just family who is only just coming back into this life - no member.

"You all right, brother?" Bobby is the first to speak up. Watching Jax's body language, obviously concerned.

Jax places a cigarette in his mouth before speaking. "Yeah. Why?"

"J-just checkin' in. You've been through a lot of shit in the last couple of weeks." Bobby starts listing off just exactly what Jax has been through. "Baby, junkie... Maybe all that noise in your head has gotten you turned around a bit."

"Noise in my head?" Jax asks defensively. "You got something to say, man, just say it."

"You've been second-guessing Clay ever since your boy was born. Clubs picking up on it." I sit and watch Jax as he takes this all in as Bobby just continues. "You gotta get right with that."

Jax just stares at Bobby for a beat before looking at me.

I just shrug, not really knowing what to say. We stay sat silently. just enjoying smoking with all different thoughts running through each others heads.

Clay and the rest club had arrived just after sunset and get straight down to business.

I was currently sitting outside, waiting for the guys to finish up discussing the plan of patch-over. It will definitely be interesting to see who was to stick around.

I had been bored most of the time here and not really felt like I was welcomed. Sweet butts stared at me, Damien who had been the only one to speak to me - had been busy since he got called back in and Jax and Bobby had been wrapped up in club business.

I lay back on the sandstone bricks, closing my eyes. I start drifting to sleep as the SOA boys start piling out.

I don't ask questions as Clay and Jax moving closer, taking a seat on their bikes which are positioned just in front of where I lay. Clay wouldn't appreciate me butting in and being nosy. We still weren't anywhere near respecting each other.

I felt my mother was playing him against me - exaggerating just how bad I had been at home. I close my eyes again, relaxing until I am able to hopefully start the real party.

I jump as I hear the clubhouse doors open with angry members expressing their anger. One throwing his kutte on the ground as they storm towards their bikes, leaving the clubhouse for the last time.

I sit up. turning to Clay and Jax. "Looks like the results are in."

Clay just ignores me as Jax passes me the rest of his cigarette before getting up and going back inside.

I walk back inside when I hear Happy yell out "Patch over!". I had only met Happy a few times throughout the years. He was mainly situated in Tacoma, now that his mother had become sick.

I was definitely ready to start relaxing and drinking.

"All duties cleared?" I ask Damien as he takes a seat beside me on the lounges lining the walls. The party had started just over an hour ago now. I had been sitting and talking with Happy and Jax before they became occupied with their own entertainers for the night and was now sat alone, just observing everyone around the room.

"Yep, now I get to hang out and drink the night away."

I laugh as Damien passes me a new drink and a shot of tequila. We cheer each other, both taking our shots and chasing it with big gulps of our drinks.

I look towards the bar to see Clay angrily watching Damien and I interact. He clearly wasn't happy with me seeing this as an opportunity to have fun. It was meant to be punishment.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" I ask Damien as I peel my eyes from Clay. He just nods in response, quickly drinking the rest of his drink.

I grab Damien's hand, taking him to where all the rooms are located. Damien makes sure to grab a vacant bottle of vodka on the way. As we are walking I look to the side to Clay who is still watching from his seat at the bar with Jury. You could practically see the steam coming from his ears. I just smirk, disappearing behind the curtains.

Reaching the third door. I knock, double checking no one was using it. I don't hear anyone answer so I pull Damien through behind me whilst turning the lights on.

"I know your Uncle is the president too, you know?" Damien spoke up. "You're going to get me into a lot of trouble." He chuckles, taking a swig of the vodka.

I smirk, trying not to show my annoyance of people being worried about ever doing anything to do with me. It always came down to the club and who my family are. Never having friends when I lived in Charming or when I visited was just a normal occurrence.

I sit him down on the bed, taking the bottle from his hand. I take a shot before placing it on the bedside table.

I walk confidently back over to where he is sitting, climbing onto his lap to straddle him. "I mean, if you want to go and ask him if it's okay..." I draw out, knowing there is no way.

I laugh out loud, surprised as Jounieh wraps an arm around me, flipping us over so he is on top of me. Laying my head back against a pillow. I smirk up at him as he crushes his lips against mine.

"No fucking way." He says, pulling my shirt off.

I wake up the next morning to see Damien laying on his front with his naked ass uncovered after he had kicked off during the early hours of the morning.

I roll out of bed, holding the sheet up as I look over the floor, trying to find my clothing. I grab my underwear that is laid out by the end of the bed, then continue grabbing my other articles of clothing scattered around.

I look back to see Damien still asleep, making sure I never woke him. I open the door to the room we had taken over and make a quick escape. I start fixing my hair, trying to fix the messy sex hair mixed with bed hair.

"Even you?!" I hear someone call out. I look up to see Tig, Juice and Halfsack at the bar. They all start laughing at the fact that Tig was so sour, except for Tig who was still sulking with a bottle of scotch.

I notice Clay sitting at the other end of the bar, staring at me with a growing look of disgust. At this I smile smugly and walk straight to the doors, lighting a cigarette.

"You two should get of here." I see Kip say to Cherry and Emily. I walk past them as they stay stood and grab Cherry's arm.

"Come on." I pull them to outside, where I knew a spot where they wouldn't get hit or be in danger. Jax and I always hid en' the spot, none of our parents were ever able to see us.

I quickly rush back to the clubhouse, running up to Jury where the men around him are clocking guns. "They're all out. What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"Open the garage doors." Jury tells me before yelling "Bring the bikes in!" to the rest of the club.

I rush back outside and help with pushing the bikes in. Just as the last one goes in, I look up at the road to see Jax speeding down the hill with a group of Mayans following closely.

There was no room left in the garage so I rush to the clubhouse doors and open them up as wide as they can go, just in time in time for Jax to zoom his bike through.

Jury and I shove the doors shut behind him. It doesn't take long for gunshots to start. Tig grabs me, shoving my body down to the ground as I was standing directly in line of the shots.

"Stay inside." He tells me as Clay yells to the rest of the guys, both in the clubhouse and on

the phone.

"Go! Go!"

I stay put as the men all get up and start moving outside.

All that can be heard it gunshots and yelling coming from all sides of the land. In order to take

control back their were Sons waiting on both sides in order to corner the Mayans and surprise them.

I stand back up when I hear no more gunshots and see Tig coming towards me. "You all good?" Tig asks checking me over.

"Yeah." I just breathe out.

To be expected, the police show up not long after everyone was back inside. I was stood talking with Tig and Bobby but not necessarily listening. I really just wanted to go back to charming, having had enough chaos that I was now exhausted.

We make our way to where Jax and Clay are stood. I wanted to speak to Jax and the guys

needed to figure out what to do next.

I grab Jax's arm gently as Clay starts to speak. "Juice will, uh, stick aground and watch over the

AK assembly."

"I'll have Vegas. you know, bring some illegals, help him out." Tig responds.

"Oh, uh - I got some helpers for you." Clay smirks We all turn to see Needles walk out with three

blondes on his alone.

Jax and I step back as Tig starts spreading his appreciation and excitement. Finally seeing this

as an opportunity to talk, I pull down on Jax's arm.

"Hey Jax." I get his attention. "I really don't want to pull you from this but I would like - '"

"It's all good, Renee." He interrupts, knowing exactly where I was heading towards saying. "I want to go and see the kid. I just need to speak to Clay and then we'll go."

I smile and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Jax."

I head off to collect my bag from the room Damien and I had occupied the night before. as

you, speaks to Clay.

I hear a knock at the door as I shrug on my jacket and grab my new packed bag.

"Come in!" I call out

The doors opens to show Damien was the one who knocked. "Hey, you leaving?"

"Yeah." I check over the room to see if I had left anything before continuing. "Got to head back

home with Jax. Got some stuff to handle."

Damien just nods, watching me. "Well, I had a really good time." He smiles at me.

I take a shy step towards Damien. "Thank you for making my time here less miserable." I smile up at him.

Damien places his strong hands softly on my face, looking me in the eyes. "Anytime Princess." He leans down, kissing me softly.

"Renee!" I hear Jax call out. "We're leaving in 5."

I pull back from the kiss, taking a step back. "I've really got to go."

"Hey, don't be a stranger. yeah?" He smiles at me. "whenever you're in Vegas or need time away from charming, just call." He slips a piece of paper into my hand before walking me out to where Jax and Happy were sat on their bikes, waiting for me.

I reach up, giving Damien a long last kiss before walking towards Jax's bike silently.

"Thought that bitch was with you?" Happy asks Jax as Susie's boyfriend who we'd left at the stop yesterday, pulls up to pick her up.

"Nah." Jax just replies, watching her drive off.

Once we are all seated comfortably, we head back to charming.

I was very much looking forward to a nice warm shower. and bed after our eventual stay in Nevada, Las Vegas.

UNEDTED :)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Giving Back

**I just wanted to jump on here to clarify something after a Guest reviewed my story saying "Lol she's 25 but her mom is forcing her to move to charming to live with her uncle?".**

**The reason Renee Young is being sent to Samcro at a later age than what some may expect is because Renee's family doesn't support paying for rehabilitation and also, she isn't able to afford to be kicked out and left with absolutely nothing. Clay had offered to take her because her mother had no one idea what to do anymore and would never leave her daughter homeless.**

**Renee's fathers wishes was always for her to be around the club and Renee's mother saw this as a an opportunity to have her leave her life of trouble and discover the history of her father that she had forgotten.**

**So I hope that helps out. Sorry, if it does get unbelievable but it is only fiction and just a bit of fun for me on the side - not to be taken too literally. :) **

**Thank you to everyone who leaves kind reviews. I really appreciate it :) :) **

**Now on with the chapter. Enjoy! **

"So you're telling me I have to stay in this stinking hot office whilst everyone is at a lovely festival called 'Taste of Charming?'" I ask, annoyed at Clay.

"You weren't sent here to have fun." Clay snaps before storming out of the office.

I groan loudly, absolutely frustrated at Clay for never being able to just talk to me. Instead he says what he has to say and walks away without listening to what I have to say.

I had been in charming just over a week now and was finally settling back into this environment. My belongings were finally unpacked and my room organised with all my essentials to make it feel like home.

I am yet to hear anything from my mother-she really meant when she didn't want me anywhere near her. It was a bit lonely not having a mother in my life and I knew I had to open up more to Gemma. I was just having a difficult time.

Walking through the office door, I take a deep breath of fresh air. I look across the lot to see Jax pull up with in a black van.

I continue walking until I reach him. "No bike today?" I ask, leaning through the passenger door window.

"Just using the Van this morning. We have to go pick up a guy from Stockton State. One of Ottos buddies." Jax tells me. "Gotta give him protection."

I just nod in answer as I watch his divert to the

clubhouse where Clay and few other of the guys were heading toward, ready to go and pick Otto's friend up.

"Well, I better go otherwise Clay will definitely have my head." I tell him, laughing sarcastically.

"Will I see you at that Taste of charming thing mum's throwing?" He asks before I leave.

"Nope. With Gemma busy, i've got to run the office." I look behind to see half the guys have caught up to us.

"I'll catch you guys later." I tell them as I head back to the office.

I'm in the middle of organising the office just as Gemma had instructed when the guys returned. The garage had been quiet as Clay made it Pick ups only for the day. I wasn't to book in any cars and most of

the guys were going to 'Taste of Charming.'

"Anyone come by?" Clay pokes his head in and asks me.

"A couple came by and Joe with the truck." I say, looking over the books. "Just waiting on one more lady."

Clay just nods before heading back inside the clubhouse. I grab my smokes and go outside to take a break. The lady wasn't due to pick up her car for another couple of hours so I had time to enjoy the sun.

I finish my cigarette and head inside the clubhouse to grab a bottle of water. the Sun was nice but damn, it was hot. I see Clay and Piney constructing some guns together whilst Half Sack grabs the stranger sitting at the bar a drink, as Clay asks him questions.

"Excellent draft!" the stranger tells Halftrack before connecting eyes with me as I walk to make my way around the bar. "Hi, I'm Chucky." the stranger introduces himself.

"Renee." I smile back before grabbing a bottle. I look at the clock on the wall, double checking the time before deciding I had enough time to stick around.

I take a seat at the same table as Clay. I pick up a piece of the gun, looking it over before it's snatched out of my hands by Clay. I laugh at him before taking a sip from my water.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Clay raises his eyebrows at me in question.

"Lady won't be here for a couple of hours." I shrug. "Wanted to spend some quality time with my Uncle." I smile, sweetly.

He just rolls his eyes before turning back to Chucky. "So, you really got 400 thous stashed away, huh, Chucky?"

"416 thou." He replies.

"Umm..." I say, shocked as Chucky slips his hand down his pants and starts masturbating, right in front of us all. "What the fuck?" I look to Clay for answers.

"Jesus." Piney says from next to him as Chucky continues jerking off.

"Lin was real sloppy with his money. Arrogant, wasteful prick." Chucky tells the guys. "There's so much of it too. Counterfeiting, prostitution." Half sack comes and sits next to me as Chucky continues. "So I cooked his books for about a year. #insured a little, hoping he would fire me. But nobody noticed. So I kept on skimming."

"What'd you get busted for?" Clay asks as he stands and moves behind the bar.

"Lin's lawyer finally caught on. I got scared. do I blew the whistle. I cut a deal."

"Ah. So you're a thief and a rat." Clay says as he opens a beer. Piney. Half sack and I continue watching Chucky as he does his thing- no one really sure of what to say.

"I accept that."

Clay makes his way back to the table before finally addressing the elephant in the room.''The, uh - The hand on the dick, what's the deal?"

"i'm sorry, man." Chucky finally stops and puts his hands up in the air, finally surrendering. "I'm sorry. Sorry." He says again, as Piney watches his hands closely - not wanting them to come anywhere near

him.

"i've this condition. I'm not even aware of it." Chucky announces.

"Condition?"

"C. M.D." Chucky looks around as if we all should know what the fuck that means. "Compulsive Masturbation Disorder?"

I know I shouldn't laugh but I can't help but hid my head in Half Sacks shoulder as he says this. More so laughing at how awkward this whole situation is.

"well on that note." I say standing up. I place a cigarette between my lips before continuing "I better get back to work." with that I'm out of there as the boys continue their banter at Chucky.

I can hear Piney laughing at himself from outside.

The lady had finally showed up about twenty minutes early so I wasn't very prepared.

"Which one was it sorry?" I ask as I stand in front of the keys all hung up on the wall. Judging by the handwriting, one of the guys had booked the lady in but only wrote her names phone number and what had to be worked on but no information on what the car model was.

"It's the plum-coloured Volvo." She tells me. I grab the keys and hand them to her before moving over to the pile of paperwork, trying to look for hers.

"I'll just go and grab Clay and see if he has your paperwork in the garage." I let her know before I go to find Clay. Luckily, he is already heading over to me. "Hey Clay. You seen this ladies paperwork?"

We head into the garage and he shows me where the paperwork lays if they haven't been signed off yet.

Just as I find hers, Clay and I hear Chucky yelling out as the lady run toward her car. "I'm not sick that way. Please. Please!"

Clay finally realises what's going before making his way towards the lot. "Chuck!" he yells out, grabbing Chucky's attention. "Jesus Christ."

He grabs Chucky once he reaches him and drags him into the clubhouse.

I make my way back inside the office with the paperwork and leave Clay to deal with Chucky on his own.

"You had your license taken off you for reckless driving right?" Tig asks me, poking his head in the office. It wasn't long after the incident that the guys had all arrived back.

"Uh yeah." I say unsure where this is going. "And many other offenses to do with driving. Why?"

"You're with us, Renee." Clay yells out from his spot outside and continues walking to the van.

"Okay." I nod. Tig throws the keys to the van to me as I follow behind him.

"You're driving." he tells me before in the back of the van.

I make to the front seat and hop in, seeing Clay sitting in the passenger seat. I look in the back of the van to see Bobby in an Elvis costume and Jax sat either side of Chucky, whose wrists are taped down onto his legs. Tig and Half Sack are sat across from them.

"Where's all this trust coming from?" I question Clay as I put the key in and turn the ignition on.

"Just shut up and drive."

When we arrive, all of the men hop out of the car but I stay put, ready for it they need to quickly leave and also to keep myself out of the way it shit goes down.

We had driven not far from the clubhouse, to a Chinese restaurant where Chucky had stashed his money. 25 percent was to go to Samcro, another 25 to Luanne on account of Otto's request and 50 percent to Chucky.

"Our friends in the Beemer shouldn't be far behind." Clay tells the guys.

"We'll be ready." Tig replies.

I tap my hands onto the wheel rhythmically. It was a nervous habit I had picked up as a nervous habit since I was younger.

I open my phone and hover over my mother's number. The more I hadn't heard from her, the more I was hurt, annoyed and kind of worried.

But just as I am about to go through with calling, I see Jax, Clay and Chucky exiting the restaurant, carrying a duffle bag. I straighten up and start the ignition.

I hear Tig talking to Clay in the side mirror. "Our friends in the Beemer are here. And another interested party's been taking laps in a silver Caddy."

"Shit is on." Jax says.

"Alright, let's move." Clay says to the guys before they all quickly jump in. "Show us yours skills, Renee." Clays tells me.

I lay my foot down halfway - fast enough to get us out quickly but also slow enough that if I break quickly, no one will go flying.

I get so close to the exit before I have to slam on the breaks as the Blue Beemer pulls in front of me; blocking the exit. I pull the gear stick into reverse, put my foot down flat on the accelerator whilst turning, Making sure not to go into the wall. I pull the gear stick back to drive, then my way to the other exit.

"Shit." I say just as another car drives, nearly going head on with us.

"Hold on tight, boys!" I call out as I get another idea. Once I'm reversed back and facing the blue Beemer. I hear Chucky yell out "Sunday would have been so much better!" I just laugh at that before putting my foot down flat again. I watch as the two guys in the car quickly jump out of the car as I come towards them at full speed.

I crash into their car but it doesn't move as much I hoped. "Huh.." I say in defeat. "That worked on my ex."

I had got involved with a guy back home who wasn't always the greatest. But I stayed with him though because l'm stupid and the drugs we were taking together were nice and not so expensive. Anyways. we

once had a massive fight ended with me escaping with a black eye and a few scattered bruise and his being wrecked when he tried to block me in.

I never heard from him again...

I once again reverse back, trying to come up with any idea but I'm distracted when I see the driver pull his gun up. All the guys fall back as I brake. I duck down as the gunshots hit the windshield and the engine.

I try starting it up but it just fails. I lay back more before looking back at the guys.

"Shit. What's the plan here, Clay?" Jax asks.

Clay unzips the duffle bag and moves around the money. "Plates.'' Clay says, not believing what he was holding. "These are plates for a 20."

"This shits counterfeit?" Jax asks, slightly sitting up. I take a deep breath, not believing that just went down for fake money.

"It's not shit. It's really good. These bills will pass anywhere." Chucky says defensively.

"God dammit!" Clay says angrily before punching Chucky in the face.

"This is your last chance!" I hear one of the Chinese men call out.

"Hold up. Easy." Clay says, opening the Vans door. "I think we can make a deal. I want to talk to Lin." He says as he swings the bag full of cash, over the door.

Only Clay exits to speak to Lin. I sit up straight, seeing that everything is peaceful now and no guns are drawn.

"Hey Chucky!" Clay yells at the van. I look over to Chucky and my heart sinks. Chucky looks terrified.

"Was there ever any real skim money?" Jay asks him with Tig making sure to hold him down.

"No." He says as Bobby pushes him. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go." Clay yells again.

Chucky tries to explain himself as the guys start to pull him out. There is nothing I can do. It would worse for me if I was intervene than if I was to just let Chucky go.

Jax stays in the van with me as Tig and Bobby escort Chucky to where Clay is stood.

"Jax, is there nothing you can do? He said- " I turn to Jax but he just interrupts me.

"Nothing we can do, Renee. President's orders." He says sadly.

I just nod in acceptance.

I drive back to the clubhouse more sensibly and quietly once the engine kicks back in. Keeping to myself with my own thoughts.

When we arrive back at the lot, I double check the office is all locked up for the night before making my way into the clubhouse. I was in need of just relaxing even if it meant hanging out with the guys.

In all honesty, I loved being here and hanging out the guys but I missed feeling at home with my own friends, doing my own thing.

I walk in to Bobby and Tig playing pool, Tao taking a shot and the rest of the guys just hanging around, drinking

"Clay, it's good to see you, man." A man who I'd never thought I'd hear about again was sat the bar. Kyle had been kicked out after he had left Opie for the police.

Clay just ignores his outstretched hand.

I make my way behind the bar to stand behind next to Jax. I bump my hip into him, making heirs look at me. "You all good?" I ask him. Knowing he was stressed about today.

"Yeah, darling." He kisses me on the head. "i'm all good."

I smile up at him as I hear my name called out. "Hey Renee!" I look up to see it's Tig. "Can you get some beers for us boys?"

"Sure." I say, leaving Jax's side and grab beers for all the guys. I give Tig's his last. "Can you say thank you?" I step closer to him, making sure I say it quietly, knowing I shouldn't be speaking like this in front of everyone but Tig and I were close and i could get away with more.

He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close so he can grab the beer. Some of the it spills down my wrist as he grabs it from me.

"Thank you very much." He turns back, looking at the pool table where Bobby and Piney were wrapping up a game. "You got the pool skills your daddy had?" He asks, grabbing two pool cues after letting go of my waist.

"Let's see Tigger."

"Does that answer your question?" I ask Tig after I sink my last ball.

Tig shakes his head at laughing and throwing the cue down. "You win."

I laugh at his defeat as I look to see all the guys taking shots

and laughing. Tig comes over and leans his arm on me as Jax speaks up. Everyone goes quiet.

"So, Bobby. You tell Kyle about the Knucklehead?"

Tig speaks to Piney as I try to listen in on Jax's conversation. I'm definitely my dad's daughter and know a lot about bikes - which means I know that Bobby doesn't have a Knucklehead in the garage.

"Who got a knucklehead?" Kyle asks Jax and Bobby.

"'48, mint." Bobby nods his head

"Bullshit."

"It is so beautiful it'll blind you.''

"Where?" Kyle asks. with a giant smile on his face. If only he knew.

"Come on. Let's take a look at it." Jax tells the group. I stay stood still, watching them all leave.

Tig hangs behind before turning to me. "You stay here and clean up around, maybe take a shower, yeah?" He tells me. I know they were about to do something to Kyle but I needed the confirmation.

I grab his arm before he can leave. "What's going to happen?" I ask quickly.

"He still has the ink. It needs to be done." And with that, he leaves.

I finish the cleaning as the guys start heading back. I walk out to the recycling that sits just outside the doors at they enter the clubhouse, all looking exhausted.

I look from them to look over at the garage to see Half sack starting clean up after the guys. Judging by how tired the other guys look, I could just imagine how tired he was as well.

I head over to the garage deciding to free Halfback. "Hey Half Sack." He raises his head to look at who had called out. I reach him and continue speaking. "I can do that. Why don't you call it a night?"

"Oh no. That's fine. Clay would have my other ball if I didn't do this."

"Let me handle him." I smile. He hesitates before nodding, finally giving into the exhaustion.

"Thanks Renee."

Half sack runs off as I continue sweep the mixture of blood, bleach and water to wash it away.

It times like these that I wonder what my father would think of how my life turned out.

UNEDITED :)

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
